godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghidorah (2010 animated film)
Ghidorah is a 2010 animated science fiction movie based upon Toho Studios' Godzilla franchise directed by Kazuki Omori and written by Shusuke Kaneko. The film takes most of it's source material from the four Showa series movies King Ghidorah appeared in. The film was filmed in 1:18:5 VistaVision and most of the monster designs were inspired by concept art from the Heisei Godzilla series, as well as Yasushi Torisawa's kaiju sketches. Torisawa also served as the film's art and animation director. Film Stats Directed by Kazuki Omori Produced by Shogo Tomiyama Steven Speilberg (executive producer) Starring Written by Hiroshi Kashiwabara Keisuke Fujikawa Music by Koichi Sugiyama Edited by Distributed by Release Dates March 12, 2010 Running Time 162 minutes Country Japan Language Japanese Budget '''$6,000,000 '''Worldwide Box Office Gross $110,000,000 Plot Mount Fuji, 1964 In 1964, a gigantic meteor lands at Kurobe Valley. A group of scientists under Dr. Klaus von Richter arrive at the area to study it, but their work is constantly interrputed by magnetic disturbances from the meteor. A week after arriving, though, the meteor breaks open and reveals King Ghidorah, prepares to rampage across the countryside. The next day, King Ghidorah rampages across town, and follows King Ghidorah around, somewhat interested in the three-headed dragon, along the way, he helps foil an assasination attempt on the amensia-ridden Princess Salno by a group of assassins under a man called Malness. Her bodyguard, Tokyo MPD detective Takashi Shindo explains that she is claiming that she's actually an alien who is a survivor of King Ghidorah's ramapages across the universe. Shindo's sister Naoko also reveals that they are also accompanying Mothra's faries, the Shobojin to have Mothra convince the three warring monsters Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan to battle King Ghidorah. The party later arrives at a conference and propose their plan just as King Ghidorah reaches the outskirts of Mt. Fuji. Klaus, Salno, Takashi, Naoko, and the Shobojin escape to the southern edge of Mt. Fuji, where Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan are currenly fighting. Mothra eventually appear and tries to tell the trio to help her defeat King Ghidorah, but Godzilla and Rodan prove to be reluctant to help. Only Anguirus is willing enough to accompany Mothra, and the two launch an attack on King Ghidorah. The duo manage to only barely hold the space monster at bay, and just as they are about to be killed, Godzilla and Rodan swoop in and turn the tide. Meanwhile, Klaus and company fight off another attack by Salno's would-be assassins. Salno is wounded by a stray bullet, while Klaus and Takashi are wounded, but thanks to Naoko, recover while a stray gravity bolt from King Ghidorah kills Malness. King Ghidorah is driven away into retreat, while Klaus and everyone else celebrates. Klaus however, doubts that this will be the last they will see of him. Lake Myojin, 1965 One year later, Klaus is now under the employ of the UN as a kaijuologist, with his girlfriend/grad student Daniela Sicilliano working alongside him. Meanwhile, Klaus' old classmate Glenn Adams along with Akira Fuji, go on an interstellar mission for the UN to one of Jupiter's moons, Planet X. There, they discover an alien race known as the Xilliens, who are constantly being attacked by King Ghidorah. The Xilliens' leader, The Controller, claiming to have exhausted all possible alternatives available to him, proposes to borrow Godzilla, Mothra, Anguirus, and Rodan to battle King Ghidorah. In return, the Xilliens will hand over the infomation needed to create a formula to cure all diseases. Glenn and Fuji soon return to Earth. Upon their return, and their revelation of the news (backed up with a message from the Controller) the UN debates when ether or not to say yes to the Controller's requests. The supporters of saying yes win out. The Shobojin though, are more than suspicious of the Xilliens. Anguirus feels the same as well. As such, Mothra and Anguirus are not taken by the Xilliens when they arrive and take Godzilla and Rodan. Okinawa, 1972 Truk Atoll, 1999 Reception The film has an 69% "Fresh" rating on RottenTomatoes. Trivia *A lot of the film's character designs were based on concept art from previous Toho movies. *This was one of the projects John Barry scored before his death, along with'' The Great Monster War''. Author's Note This movie is not connected to Master of Monsters. And yes, it's still fake. Category:Movies